urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Crawfield
Cat book one -httg960x320.jpg|Cat Crawfield|link=http://www.frostfans.com/the-night-huntress-series/|linktext=Character Cat Crawfield, Full name: Catherine Kathleen Crawfield-Russell — Character Book or Series Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost About the Character Literature/Night Huntress - Television Tropes & Idioms General One-lIne Descripton: Cat is a Half-Vampire who was raised to hate vampires and so hunts and kills them at night. Profession: Student, vampire-hunter Species: Half vampire—half human (Previous) Vampire (Currently) Skills: Supernatural Abilities Before she was turned She had Superhuman Strength,speed Agility and durability. Upon changing into a vampire, Cat developed Superhuman Strength,Speed,Agility,Durability,and Rapid Healing and the ability to compel humans. She also gained immortality. Cat ,Also had unexpected surprises. For example, whenever she is upset her heart will occasionally beat. Also, she tried feeding from human blood and soon learned that she was not able to do so. Instead, she soon learned that she needed vampire blood to fulfill her basic nutritional needs. Whenever she fed on a Master vampire like Bones (Mencheres, Vlad, Spade) she would absorb their powers for an extended amount of time. Furthermore, upon being forced to drink Majestic's (Ghoul Queen) blood, She was also able to absorb powers over remnants, and even ghosts. Character / Personality: She was intially hateful of her half vampire species as her mother thought she was evil. She was also afraid of sex. She also hated vampires and killed many before she met her match in Bones,her future husband. She after realizing she killed innocent vampires was remorseful. But despite her mistakes Catherine is a good person who loves and cares for many people but she is willing to kill evil people often vampires and people who want to kill her. Physical Descripton: Cat is has brilliantly red long hair, and pale perfect vampire like skin. She is tall and athletic but curved. Backstory /Biography Catherine Kathleen Crawfield, a half-human, half Vampire, born May 9, 1985. Lives in Licking Falls, Ohio. Cat lives with her mother and her maternal grandparents in a two-story house that was once a barn. Justina was date-raped by a vampire, and Cat was born fully developed a mere five months later. She was a vampire Hunter who started age 16 and later was the commander for a government operation set on killing bad vampires. Later she quit to be with her husband, Bones and soon after she decides to be changed into a vampire, but is only able to drink vampire and ghoul blood. Cat had red hair, grey eyes, is pale, curvy and about 5 foot 7. She also has a short fuse, but is a skilled fighter and is very strong willed. As a half-vampire, Cat has a mixture of human and vampire abilities. Her eyes glow green when she’s upset, unless she can control them. She’s stronger and faster than any human, and her hearing is better as well. She can see at night as easily as she can in the day. She’s never been sick a day in her life. However, her sense of smell is that of a human’s, and she does not have fangs or the ability to control minds. She has the circulatory and respiratory systems of a human, but her DNA has the same genetic structure—the same strain of mutation—as that of a vampire’s. Personality Traits: Cat’s favorite drink is a gin and tonic. She likes the night best and sometimes wanders until dawn. She describes herself as friendless and weird, but she’s just withdrawn and uncomfortable around people because of her secrets—and because she’s afraid of getting hurt again after what Danny did to her. She gets her hatred of vampires from her mother, and she often feels empty and guilt-ridden as she goes through life atoning for her bloodline. ~ Jeaniene Frost - Wikipedia Connections Literature/Night Huntress - Television Tropes & Idioms To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Brief Bio http://literaryvampiress.wordpress.com/tag/cat-crawfield/ Full Biography Major Events and Changes (Spoilers) Quotes *Night Huntress Read-Along: One Foot in the Grave | Literary Escapism - C&B quotes Trivia External References Character Profile; *Catherine Crawfield Frost Cemetery *Goodreads | Character profile for Catherine Crawfield-Russell *Literature/Night Huntress - Television Tropes & Idioms *Cat Crawfield | Author Blog for D.B. Sieders *Cat Crawfield | The Journey Begins with the Turn of a Page *Night Huntress Read-Along: One Foot in the Grave | Literary Escapism Images: *Night Huntress Series Frost Cemetery *cat crawfield on Tumblr *Cat Crawfield | Cat & Bones | Pinterest Videos: *▶ Night Huntress Series: Cat & Bones - YouTube Series: *Night Huntress *Night Huntress - Wikipedia *Order of Night Huntress Books - OrderOfBooks.com Comunity: *cat crawfield on Tumblr *(4) Catherine 'Cat' Crawfield-Russell ~ Facebook Gallery Cat-scale.jpg|Cat cat-redhead-737610.jpg|Cat Crawfield Night Huntress-Cat bk 3.jpg|Cat Crawfield-Book #3: At Grave's End|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3570231-at-grave-s-end?ac=1 Larry-rostant--jeaniene-frost.jpg|Cat Crawfield-Book #3: At Grave's End Cat & Bones bk 2-OneFootGrave.jpg|Cat and Bones—bk 2: One Foot in the Grave from Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2168860.One_Foot_in_the_Grave Cat & Bones Bk 3-Grave'sEnd.jpg|Cat and Bones—Bk #3: At Grave's End from Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3570231-at-grave-s-end Cat & Bones bk 4-DestinedEarlyGrave.jpg|Cat and Bones—bk 4: Destined for an Early Grave from Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5604848-destined-for-an-early-grave Cat & Bones bk 5-ThisSideofGrave.jpg|Cat and Bones—bk 5: This Side of the Grave from Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6871617-this-side-of-the-grave Cat & Bones bk 6-OneGrave.jpg|Cat and Bones—bk 6: One Grave at a Time from Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7954556-one-grave-at-a-time Cat & Bones bk 7-UpFromGrave.jpg|Cat and Bones—bk 7: Up From the Grave from Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost—art; Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10357792-up-from-the-grave Category:Characters Category:Dhampire Category:Vampire Characters‎